Hidden Secrets
by luv.is.better.nagisa
Summary: “Yes I'm a loner, but I'm not a nerd or anything like that, I stand out, thats why people hate me” SasuSaku Please Review if you want ! :D


Hidden Secrets.

Chapter 1-A Usual Day

* * *

Don't Own Naruto or pocky.

SasuSaku high school fic.

* * *

"**Yes I'm a loner, but I'm not a nerd or anything like that, I stand out, thats why people hate me"**

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

"Miss Haruno can you please read the paragraph" My dull teacher said as I glared at her.

"Why don't you" I hissed back as she stuck up her nose in a old fashioned manner.

"Well miss Haruno this is a school in order to learn..." My teacher said as I interrupted her.

"Just shut up and read the damn thing" I said as he face began to turn red.

My classmates seemed to look at me.

Those stupid preppy classmates.

Kami how I wish they'd just change.

I hate them all.

And I happened to be just like them in junior high.

Uh it makes me shiver each time.

It was just too disgusting for words.

By the way my name is Haruno Sakura.

I'm 15 going on 16 in a month.

I live alone and happen to like it.

My status at school would either be the rebellious punk or the weird pink haired girl.

Ah how I love it.

"Miss Haruno do you really want detention" She said as I laughed.

"Do you really think I care" I said as she pointed out the door.

"Mrs. Kagura I don't think I'm in elementary school anymore"I said grinning.

She began to fume.

She never sent me to detention.

Just to the hall.

She always says I'll miss my lesson and fail my class.

But its always fun to see the look on her face when she sees I ace it.

This seemed to be a daily routine.

Kami it was fun to piss her off.

She continued to point at the door.

I then swiftly got up from my desk and walked into the hall.

She then slammed the door shut and continued to teach.

I put my hands behind my back and leaned against the wall and began to whistle.

It was such a pretty day.

And not to mention it was summer.

A breeze blew in through the window.

It was very gentle today but still moved my hair.

I then shook my head and let my hair fall back to its usual position.

I loved my hair.

It was one of the things that made me stand out.

It was bright pink and yes its natural with a bit of black highlights.

It was a perfect cut too.

It was layered and the back part of my hair went down to about the middle of my back.

Many people hate me because of my hair.

They say I look weird.

But they themselves are weird.

So they can go suck it.

I'm pretty glad we have school uniforms and I love the colours.

It was a black ruffled skirt along with a white t shirt and black tie.

Being me I added strips of white to the tie and strips of white to the skirt.

The school rules were pretty simple.

We were allowed accessories.

I chose a silver chain that went across my skirt and some black and silver bands that went nicely around my arm.

We also have our pick in shoes.

Alot of girls here would where their mega high heels and walk around like idiots.

Me I either go with my neon ed hardys, black and white knee high converse or my regular black and white stitched converse.

My personal faveourite.

I continued to whistle until I heard some high pitched noises along with a couple not really deep ones.

They were just around the corner.

I grinned.

Right after class started I was late.

I polished a part of the hall way.

It was counted as detention.

They were quite stupid.

Anyone who wore high heels would surely slip and hurt themselves.

They were coming.

It turns out it was one of my old friends.

Yamanaka Ino.

We use to be best friends until the middle of junior high where she wanted to fit in with the 'popular' people while I just wanted to get out of it.

I grinned.

She was with her friends.

More like minions.

They were Tenten who happens to not have a last name.

Temari.

Well I'm not sure of her last name.

Hyuuga Hinata.

The only reason she hung out with Ino was because of her cousin Hyuuga Neji.

There was Nara Shikamaru.

Oh and also one of my old friends Uzamaki Naruto.

And Uchiha Sasuke the rich son of a bitch.

I once you use to like him.

But he was so cold.

I gave up on him.

And I thank Kami for that.

They were talking but stopped when they were about to pass me.

I smirked and let my hair fall in front of my face.

"Hey Haruno what are you smirking about" Ino said as I smirked even more.

"Have a wonderful fall" I said as I began to whistle again.

"What the he.... **ahhhhhhhhhhh"** She said as she slipped and dragged down her minions with her.

"Now listen Ino thats why you don't wear high heels at school" I said as I chuckled.

"Why you bitch" She said as she attempted to slap me.

I grabbed her wrist and twisted it.

She yelped and backed off.

"I suggest you don't fight me" I said as my face went serious.

The bell than rang and I walked off outside to eat my lunch.

I noticed the Uchiha had been watching carefully and Naruto had been flabbergasted.

I went to my locker and grabbed a box of pocky.

How I love my chocolate dipped pocky.

(For you people who don't know what pocky is its a type of cookie stick dipped into chocolate or strawberry... there are many flavors)

I then walked to the back of the school and went up to one of my favorite trees.

It was a tall oak tree.

It was a nice bright green and was healthy too.

I then swung myself up and swiftly landed on the branch.

I began to eat my pocky.

My father had called glico on my birthday and ordered me a crate of them. (glico is the company who makes it)

I smiled to myself at the memory.

I was so happy it was like a girl getting a car on their birthday.

So I sat there and peacefully ate my pocky until I heard someone call my name.

I stopped eating and looked to the direction where I heard the voice from.

It was Yamanaka.

What the hell did she want.

**Maybe she wants to get revenge because you twisted her wrist.**

Where the hell have you been for the past year.

**Vacation.**

"Hey Haruno" I heard someone say.

Hmm sounds like Nara.

I looked there way in disgust.

"Hmm" I said looking up at the sky.

They're whole group was there.

Utterly disgusting.

"Why'd you hurt Ino" He said calmly.

"I never hurt her, just merely defended myself" I said not making eye contact.

"Stop lying bitch" Ino said as she held onto Temari and Hinata for support.

I then jumped off the branch which may I mention was up pretty high.

I then landed on my feet and walked up to the blond.

"You'll still be the same as ever Ino, I suggest you grow up"

And with that I left.

"Hey Teme has she always been like this"

"Hn... I don't think so"

I heard Naruto and Sasuke discuss.

Idiots.

It was the end of the day.

I must have skipped a lot of periods.

The bell rang.

But that wasn't the only thing I heard.

The police cars.

Shit.

"Miss Haruno put your hands up and remain calm" They said as I clenched my fists.

I could see people were watching.

I then thought fast and ran.

But they cornered me at the gate.

I got caught and was slammed against the car.

"Now miss Haruno you have the right to remain silent" The police officer said as he hand cuffed me.

I noticed a certain Uchiha in the crowd and not to mention Naruto once again was flabbergasted.

"Now Miss Haruno do you know what you did" He asked me as just glared at him with my jaw clenched.

I didn't reply.

"Well I'm willing to tell everyone" He said as the crowd watched.

"Go ahead dip shit" I said.

"Well everyone Miss Haruno had committed a crime of graffitising and joining a gang called Akatsuki, she is one of the most wanted in Konoha" He said loudly as people gasped.

I then acted fast and began to laugh.

"What is so funny" He said as I kicked him in his gut.

I then broke the handcuffs and ran down the street.

The police ran after me.

I need a place to hide.

They were probably at my condo.

Crap I can't get out of this one.

I the stopped behind a tree.

I then felt a strong grasp grab me from behind and cover my mouth.

I looked up and saw it was Uchiha.

I then bit him and he retreated his hand back.

"What the hell Haruno, why did you bite me" He said as my face turned serious.

"Why the hell did you pull me back" I spat back.

"Obviously the police will get you and they surrounded the area." He said as my sweat dropped..

"Well where do I go then" I said as he looked into my eyes.

"You can stay with me and I'll bail you out tomorrow if they catch you" He explained.

"Why would you want to help me, I'm practically hated by everyone" I said calmly.

He sighed.

"I too hate the people around me, they're all fake" He said as I grinned.

"So I'm not the only one" I said as he smirked.

We began to walk.

"If you hate them, why do you hang out with them"I asked him as he then once again sighed.

"Because I have no one else to hang out with"

"Hmm well why do you have to have someone to hang out with you can always meet someone else" I said as he looked at me with a questioning expression.

"Never thought of it that way" He said as he looked up at the sky.

"Hey Uchiha why does Ino hate me" I asked him as he looked at me.

"You don't fit in"

"I know that dipshit" I said as he chuckled.

"Well I heard long ago you guys liked you better so I think shes jealous"He said as they stopped in front of a mansion.

"Tch typical Ino... is this your place" I asked as he nodded and opened the door.

It was quite elegant and clean but not breathtaking.

He stared at me with interest.

"You seen better"

"Uh ha" I said nodding.

He chuckled.

He then told me I would be staying in the guest room.

I thanked him and went right in.

I then plopped myself down onto the bed and grabbed my ipod out of my bag.

I blasted the music and fell asleep.

Peacefully for once.

* * *

**-Hours Later-**

"Hey Haruno get up we have school" I heard as something shook me.

"Fuck off I'm sleepy" I said but was shook en more.

"Haruno the police aren't at the school right now"

Sasuke.

"I have a name you know" I said as I got up and walked to the washroom to put on some mascara and eyeliner.

"Hurry up" He said.

"What you actually want to be early" I said while finishing.

He sighed and gave up.

"Aren't you like in most of my classes" I said as he nodded.

"So shut up and wait" I said as I slammed the door.

**I bet you hes flabbergasted.**

Agreed.

I then opened the door and saw the Uchiha waiting in a chair.

"I'm done" said a she stood up from the chair.

We left the house in a peaceful manner.

"Hey Uchiha if you don't want Ino and them to see you with me go ahead of me" I said as I shook my head.

"I really don't care" He replied as we walked in silence.

I saw Ino and his group ahead.

They're mouths were gaping.

"Why the hell are you with her" Ino shouted as she pointed her finger at me.

"Ino shouldn't you have learned it not polite to point" I said as her face turned into a impossible red.

"Get the hell away from him"Ino shouted as I shrugged it off and began to walk away but was pulled on by my waist by someone.

"Shes not going anywhere" The Uchiha hissed as he kept a hold on my waist.

"Uchiha let me go" I spat as he let go.

Before he let me go he whispered into my ear.

"I'll meet you at the tree at lunch" He said as I glared at him in response.

I walked into the classroom but once again was sent out into the hall for being late.

**-Lunch-**

I sat there in the tree eating my pocky again.

Sasuke had came in shortly and sat beside me.

"Hey Uchiha want to ditch" I asked him as a question appeared above his head.

"What are we going to do" He asked me as I grinned wickedly.

"Were going to go have some fun"

* * *

**Finished!!!!!!**

**Please Review :)**

**Thanx**


End file.
